


curiosity killed the cat

by gaybutokay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, 707 | Choi Luciel-centric, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mild Gore, Partial Nudity, Sad Ending, Suicide, Video Cameras, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: Saeyoung decided to flip through his cameras monitoring the RFA member's homes.Oh, how he wished he never did.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	curiosity killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> whoops

Saeyoung knew that he had a lot of power over the RFA, even if he wasn’t the one in charge. He had been the one to design the app for fucks sake, he had cameras in all of their houses, he knew their whereabouts all the time, and he was more than capable of taking any of them in a fight, in an argument, or in a battle of wits.

But this power came with an odd responsibility.

On another random night of curiosity-inspired boredom, Saeyoung began flipping through the cameras using his monitor. Jumin was petting his cat… ah, Elly… how Saeyoung wished he could take her. Jumin was using what looked like a shoelace as a ribbon to play with, letting Elizabeth grab the cotton string and bite it, just to let go and repeat the process. Elly looked happy... but she would obviously like to play with Saeyoung more!! Watching Jumin play with her was fun for only a moment before he grew bored, however. He was almost always petting Elizabeth, giving Saeyoung nothing to be excited about.

Frustrated, he switched the camera to Jaehee’s house. The camera was even more boring than Jumin’s… at least he could look at Elly there!! Jaehee was simply typing on her laptop, pressing the keys like they had harmed her personally. She was slamming down so hard on them that he could hear each individual click, which confused him… why was she so angry? Could it have been because of even more cat projects that Jumin threw upon her? Maybe because she wanted to take a break and start watching Zen's movies??? Saeyoung shrugged to himself before switching the camera again.

This time, he was watching Zen, who was asleep. This was definitely the most boring out of them all, surprisingly. Zen was usually so fun to watch!! He was almost always practicing or opening fan mail... but today, he was just in a deep sleep. His sleep wasn’t even that fun to watch- he was just laying there, almost lifelessly. There was something oddly entrancing about the way that he slept… almost like the statue he claimed himself to be. He sure as hell was beautiful, even when sleeping. No homo.

But. That also grew boring. Fast.

Saeyoung, starting to get bored of this pastime as well, flipped to Yoosung’s camera.

He would soon regret that.

Yoosung’s camera greeted Saeyoung with a horrific image- one that would never be taken from Saeyoung’s memory. The 20-year-old university student was laying on the bed in a pool of blood, presumably his own. If the lights were any dimmer, or the camera had any less quality, he would have mistaken it for perhaps a drink, or some kind of accident, but this was obviously the red thick that he was all too familiar with. The way that Yoosung’s purple eyes seemed almost glossed over with a blur gave him a chill that did more than just horrify him; it shocked him intensely. 

It didn’t take long before Saeyoung saw the source of the sanguine liquid. A gaping hole in his chest, seemingly self-inflicted by the gun still being held, albeit loosely, by his right hand. The hole wasn't even that wide, or seemingly deep, but the ragged and bloody edges that were completely visible on Yoosung's bare chest gave it away. Saeyoung watched the scene in horror, his eyes widening more as he saw Yoosung’s hand finally drop the weapon. 

He saw Yoosung's eyes usually as an odd sense of comfort, something that was cheery even on the worst of days, and would always be there to remind Saeyoung that everything could one day be okay. He saw Yoosung's nose, the same damn nose that would curl up in disgust whenever Saeyoung asked him to eat some random combination of foods. The same nose that Saeyoung would gently tap whenever he wanted to tell Yoosung he was doing a good job. The same fucking nose that never turned up at Saeyoung, because Yoosung didn't want a rivalry. He saw Yoosung's mouth, which once knew intense laughter, and would always help Saeyoung out of his worst moods. Yoosung's laugh was captivating, and it meant to much to hear whenever he was in the mood to joke around. It was Saeyoung's favorite song, but now it was lost to time and the few videos he had of it.

He wanted to look away so badly. He wanted to go back to Jumin’s house. He didn’t want to see this. This was fucking disgusting.

But he needed to look.

He kept investigating the scene, like a detective that wasn’t quite sure of the crime he had witnessed. What the hell happened, and why was Yoosung lifelessly laying in a puddle of blood?

Yoosung was depressed, sure, but that doesn't mean he would have killed himself. Saeyoung knew that Yoosung was broken up, especially since the situation with Rika... but the images of her in an array on the floor told Saeyoung more than any suicide note could have. Rika, huh? That bitch did even more? She couldn't only kill herself, but she had to drag Yoosung along with her? The one fucking person that Saeyoung had left?

The sight of the photographs scattered across the bedroom floor and the overflow of emotions was what did it- and Saeyoung couldn’t even stop to think before he felt himself throwing up. He didn’t even have time to find a wastepaper basket, or get anywhere more convenient- and instead just vomited where he sat. He felt like he was not only vomiting up the last food he'd eaten but all of the thoughts that came with this sight as well. This was his best friend- the only person that he felt comfortable ever talking to about things that were more serious than his typical joking demeanor… and just like that, he was gone.

Saeyoung’s hand shakily dialed 119, but he knew it was too late.

His best friend was fucking dead. And all he could do was pray that in the afterlife, they would meet again.

But for now, Saeyoung’s curiosity caused him to see something far more traumatic than anything he saw growing up or in the agency.

And it was all his own damn boredom’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading  
> ily


End file.
